True Love's Secret
by if i were infinity
Summary: It's been two years since Maxon found America and Aspen locked in an embrace and sent her home, ending the Selection. But when Kriss reveals a shocking secret about that night, will he return to the fiery redhead or stay with the loyal princess he thought he loved?
1. Chapter 1: A Secret Revealed

**Okay, so some background information beforehand. America was never "really" with Aspen like she was in the Elite and the Selection. She never kissed him but she went to go see him and they spent time together. Then she told him that she chose Maxon and didn't want to see him again. **

I sighed as I returned to my room to prepare for dinner; Celeste had spent the entire day boasting about her modeling. I wanted to leave, but Sylvia had instructed us in a previous lesson that part of being a queen was learning to cope with people even if you hated them. So I was practicing with Celeste.

I don't know how Queen Amberly stood it.

As I rounded the corner to my suite I was jerked into the corner by a strong hand, suddenly, lips were on mine, kissing me roughly. I gasped, this wasn't Maxon! Maxon was gentle and caring, this kiss was rough and passionate.

I pulled away suddenly and saw Aspen's green eyes staring into my own. I stuttered as I tried to back away from him.

"As…Aspen, you can't be here, I told you I was done with you, leave me alone," I said harshly, trying to wrench free of his iron grip.

"America, how can you say that? A while ago you were begging for me to propose to you, not him, _me, _Mer!" Aspen said.

"That was a long time ago," I exclaimed

"America, you don't really love him," Aspen said

"Yes, I do, I really do love him," I said forcefully, Aspens grip was beginning to hurt and bruise.

"Liar," Aspen said quietly, and pushed himself against me again. I tried to pull away, I was with Maxon now, I wanted Maxon more than anything. But Aspen was so strong, and he held me close to him, I was paralyzed as I tried to twist away.

"AMERICA!" I heard a strong voice come from behind me. Aspen's grip on my waist went limp, and I gasped for air as I turned around. And then I froze.

Maxon was standing in front of me, looking madder than I had ever seen him.

"Maxon, it wasn't like…what you're thinking!" I pleaded

"Then what is it, America, god I was so stupid, thinking that you wanted me, is this why you wanted more time, for _him?" _ Maxon growled clenching his fists.

"What? No! This wasn't my fault, I…. this wasn't, Aspen, he was the boy from my province, he…he forced himself…" I stumbled over my words, but Maxon wasn't listening to me.

"I thought what we had was real," he said, fury still snared in his words

"I love you, I've loved every moment that we have shared together, I thought that we were together now, Maxon…please" I whispered softly

"Go home, America," Maxon said darkly

"What?" I said, shocked

"I said, go home, America, from this moment on you are eliminated from the Selection," he said curtly and then he turned to go. As soon as he left, I ran to my room and crumpled to the ground.

For hours, I sobbed until my dress was damp from my tears. When I finally had enough strength to stand, I hobbled over to my dresser and began to pack my things.

When I got to the fancy box, which was filled with the pants Maxon had given me, I screamed and threw them against the wall, which made me cry even harder.

When I was finally packed I made the bed and shut off the lights. No saying good-bye to my maids, no anything. I was going to fade away so quickly that it would seem hard to even imagine that I was here.

Another guard was waiting to take me to the car, which would bring me to the airport. I followed him silently, until we were almost at the palace doors. Then I heard the sound of clacking heels against the marble floors, one of the first things that I remembered from the palace. I turned hesitantly, and felt like bursting back into tears when I saw Kriss racing down the stairs.

"America," she breathed heavily

"I hope you win," I whispered, trying my best not to sound broken.

"America, I….I, I'm sorry," she said quietly, though she didn't seem sorry because I was kicked out, she seemed sorry for something else. I was surprised, and nodded appreciatively and then turned to leave. I was almost out the door when I turned back suddenly,

"Kriss," I exclaimed, reaching into my small bag, she looked up at me, questioning. "Here, please, if we were ever friends, just give this to Maxon," I said handing her a sealed envelope. "Good-bye," I whispered and then I turned to leave the palace for the last time.

**2 YEARS AFTER THE SELECTION**

**A FEW WEEKS BEFORE CORONATION **

**KRISS POV**

It had been 2 years since Celeste went home and I was declared Princess of Illea. I thought that Maxon was everything I ever wanted, and that winning would be the best thing that ever happened to me.

And it kills me to admit this, but it isn't. I love Maxon, more than anything, and he loved me. But he would never love me as much as he would have loved America.

After she left he was distant, he would barely leave his room. He was still trying to recover from what he had seen. When he chose me he was better, he spent as much time as he could with me. But ever since he sent America home, it wasn't real time. It was him, trying to occupy himself so that he wouldn't think of her.

He loved me, that was evident. But he loved her more, and he was passionate with her. Our relationship was public and polite. Small kisses but nothing more, when the time came, we would only reproduce because he had too.

I wanted more, I wanted a real love story that I could tell my children. But I also loved Maxon enough to know that this wasn't right. To know that I was keeping him away from his true love.

And honestly, lately, I hadn't loved him as much as I wish I did. I never felt a spark, it was over time that I really began to fall in love with him. And I loved him dearly as a woman should love her husband. But that was it, nothing more.

We had married, but he was still the prince, there was still time before the coronation for him to be happy. To spend the rest of his life with the one he really loved and become queen with her.

And that girl was not I.

And I loved him enough to tell him the truth.

That night, I headed back to my room after dinner but did not change out of my dress and sent my maids back to their quarters for the night. I sat on the footstool at the edge of my bed as I waited for Maxon. As I waited, I fiddled with the crisp envelope in my hands.

Maxon returned to our joint room several minutes later, he was talking absent-mindedly about dinner when he saw the expression on my face.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" he asked, concerned

"Yes," I said quietly

"What is it, my love?" Maxon said

"If you love someone enough, you make sure they are happy, and right now, this," I motioned to us, "it isn't right…. Maxon, I have to tell you something," I said. Maxon seemed confused until I began to tell my story.

"Do you remember when you eliminated America, because she was with that guard?" I asked, looking into his eyes. He inhaled sharply and nodded.

"Darling, if this is about that, you mustn't worry," he tried to convince me,

"Maxon, please, just listen. You came later, I was there, I saw and heard everything that happened that night. The guard, Aspen I think, that was his name, he forced America to kiss her. He said that all she ever wanted was him, but she said that all she wanted was you and that she loved you. He pulled her towards you, and she tried to leave, Maxon. She didn't want to have anything to do with him, Maxon! She wanted _you_. And then you came, and she didn't have time to explain. I went to see her before she left, and she gave me this, to give to you," I said, and I handed him the envelope. His eyes made me want to burst into tears, but I stayed strong and finished the story.

"I wanted to give it to you, and I wanted to tell you sooner, but I loved you Maxon, and I still love you. I convinced myself that I would be the better queen, but once she left you were distant. I couldn't push you farther away by telling you this. I loved you to much to let you go, but…. she loved you more. I have never seen a love so passionate until I saw her when she was with you. America is confident and poised, she has a temper but she was willing to control it for you. No one could ever love someone as much as America loved you, and I can't be with you because of that," I said, wiping the tears away from my face.

"There is still time, before the coronation for you to be with her, please, read her letter," I said.

Maxon stared at the letter in awe, and then back up at me. He seemed heartbroken.

"My dear, I…" he stuttered

"No, Maxon, she loved you, she loved you more than I could ever love you, and I just…can't do this anymore, I'm so sorry, good-bye Maxon," I said and pushed his hand away from mine.

He didn't say anything after that. He just looked at me one more time, before he returned to his room and shut the door behind him.  
I was heart broken that it had happened.

But this wasn't right.

And Maxon deserved to know.

**MAXON POV**

I couldn't do it, I just couldn't.

As much as I wanted to try to love Kriss, I just couldn't do it.

I loved America and as much as I hated her, I wanted nothing more than to see her, it still ached my heart whenever I heard her name. I tried to convince myself to love Kriss as much as I loved America, but I couldn't do it.

When Kriss told me the story I was shocked. I had spent the last 2 years of my life blaming America and trying to forget about her, when really I should have been with her all along.

Kriss seemed more sad about not telling me, more than the fact that she knew that I loved America more. And at that point, I couldn't even say anything to her. I chose her because she was loyal and honest, but she had kept this secret from me so that she could have me. And I knew that that wasn't her intention, but it reminded my of Celeste.

I closed the door to my room and sat down at my desk, and with trebling hands I began to read the letter.

_Dear Maxon, _

_I am sorry. _

_But you have to know that it wasn't me. I would never do something like that to hurt you. _

_The truth is, Maxon, and I feel foolish that I never had the courage to tell you this, but I love you, I really truly love you Maxon. _

_I didn't think that it was true, but I loved you ever since I got to the palace, I was just to heartbroken to realize it. But over time I began to love you even more then I ever thought possible. _

_I know I have a temper, and that I am bad at making decisions, but I promised myself that I would do my best to be better at everything, so that you would love me too. _

_And I never wanted to leave you._

_My mother always said that if you loved two people, that you should always choose the second one, because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen in love with the second person. And when I met you I was still in love with the boy from back home, and then I fell in love with you. _

_And I chose you, and whether you knew it or not, I was always fighting for you. _

_And I will always be there for you, even if I am furious, I will always come back to you, and think of you, and love you._

_And even though we can't be together, you have to know that this was the best year of my life. _

_Tugging my ear, always, _

_America _

And I knew at that moment, that I had made a huge mistake. I knew that I belonged with the fiery redhead who had yelled at me the first night of the Selection and the one who always managed to stand out. The outsider that didn't follow the crowd, she was the girl that I really wanted. And Kriss was right, there was still time for me to find her and have her become mine.

I folded the letter and put it back into the envelope and set it back on my desk.  
"America," I whispered softly before I stood up and ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise Encounters

**A/N: Okay, so I thought this was going to be a one-shot but thanks to you **_**fabulous **_**readers it is now a story. I hope so! And thank you all for the reviews, it really means a lot to me! **

_**Lilythemermaid**__**-**_** Thank you so much for the being my first reviewer and I am trying to post chapters as quick as I can!**

_**DI9571-**_** Thanks, you are really sweet! **

_**Arishae19-**_ **Team Maxerica, all the way!**

_**Frankfish- **_**Umm, I don't know if they will "get married and have babies" but America and Maxon will be together in the near future. Or maybe not? I'm not that forgiving. **

_**RainSpell- **_**Yeah, I actually got that quote from Pinterest (is that how you spell it?) Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Mmeli12- **_**I will do my best to update as quickly as I can **

_** - **_** Thanks for reviewing, and I decided to make this a real story! Hope to hear from you again!**

_**BeautifulFire-**_** Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!**

_**Prnamber3909- **_**Thank you so much, that was such a sweet review! I'm glad you liked it, and hope that you like this chapter! **

**Okay, so this chapter is really short, like super short. But I wanted to get one up for you all to read. I really hope you like it, and please don't stop reviewing! **

**Spencer. **

It had been two years since my heart had been ripped from my chest and thrown against the palace walls where it shattered like glass.

It had been two years since Maxon saw the last chapter of a romance that was never meant to be.

It had been two years since I, America Singer, had been kicked out of the Selection.

And it had been two years since I lost Maxon Shreave.

I guess that Kriss never gave Maxon the letter. Or maybe she did and he was still too mad to care. I still remember the look on Maxon's face, when Aspen was still looking at me and I was looking at Maxon. He wasn't furious, he was hurt, and it was even more then that, he was _destroyed. _And it was my entire fault.

Now, I lived a single life- one of the only Selected to ever do so- and spent my days as a teacher. I was in the middle of poverty and royalty and I hated it. I would have much rather been sent back to work as a five. It had kept me busy, and being a three reminded me every day that the only reason I was here was because of Maxon. And it was all because of the stupid Selection and because some man in the palace thought that I was beautiful enough for the Prince.

Well that man was wrong.

I was wrong.

"Good-bye everyone," I said happily as I waved good-bye to my class of students. I realized from my time of teaching that I adored kids. When I got over Maxon, and found the right one, I would love to have tons of children.

I headed home and changed out of my work clothes. After the Selection, it was odd for me to not wear dresses and for the first few months of my job I went and bought multiple gowns for work.

Now I was back to pants and sold many of my dresses. I made myself a small dinner of salad and sat at my couch. The Report was on tonight, but I wasn't really listening.

The sound of my doorbell brought me back to reality, and I set my bowl on the coffee table and headed to open the door.

"Hello America," the man said.

When I got back from the Selection, I was still heart broken. Each day that I didn't wake up in the palace, was a living hell for me. Aspen tried to get me back but I was done with him. After I made it clear to Aspen that I never wanted to see him again, I decided that I was going to put all of it in my past. It would be like I was never in the Selection, and that I had never met Kriss Ambers or Marlee Tames. But seeing this, this blonde-haired, brown-eyed man that I thought I knew. The past came rushing towards me like an attacking army, and all I managed to choke out was,

"Hello Maxon,"

**A/N: Okay, what did you think? Yes, no? The end of the chapter was really abrupt, and I'm sorry. I'll update as soon as I can, but I'm working on another Selection Story, and I have to work on my other two MR stories, but I don't have school tomorrow, cause' it's to cold outside to leave the house, so I'll have plenty of time to write! Read, reviewing, and write. If only write started with an "R" and then I could just say 3R's….**

**Spencer. **


	3. Chapter 3: Second Chances

**A/N: Okay, so, next chapter is pretty short but I hope you like it. I honestly love all the support I am getting from all of you. It's like, all the fandoms are different, and the Selection fandom is the nicest and sweetest. So thank you, I really appreciate it. Also, PM me if you have any ideas for the story, I need fresh ideas! I am going to put my responses to the reviews at the end of the story! There are just so many! Thanks again! Oh, and I wanted to clear one thing up, Spencer is not my real name, and it is a girl's name too. So, yeah, I'm a girl. But again, thank you so much and I hope you enjoy the next chapter of TRUE LOVE' SECRET! **

**Xoxo, **

**S. **

**MAXON POV**

"Hello Maxon," America said, obviously stunned. Even though she was dressed in her nightclothes she still looked beautiful. Her fiery red hair stumbled over her shoulders, and her fitted white t-shirt accentuated her curves, and her shorts exposed her long legs.

She looked at me nervously, as if she wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Do you want to, um…come in?" she asked after a long and awkward pause.

"Yes, please," I said and she pulled the door open so that I could come in. My guards positioned themselves out side her door and around the yard. Two of them guarded me from the inside of the house and stationed themselves by the windows.

America led me to her sitting room and hastily moved her bowl away from the coffee table. I situated myself on one of her chairs and looked around the room. Paintings lined the walls and a clay sculpture sat in the corner of the room.  
Musical instruments lined the other side of the walls and framed pictures sat on the top of the piano. I stood up and walked over to them.

There were several pictures of her and May, and the rest of her family. There was one from when she was very little and I smiled. There was a picture in the back that you wouldn't even be able to see unless you were standing at the piano. It was a picture of her….of us. It was the night of the Halloween ball and she wore her butterfly dress. We were dancing in the picture, her arms around my neck and my hands on our waist and out foreheads pressed together.

"Ahem," America coughed from behind me. I was startled and turned around abruptly. She was holding a tray with tea and cookies. She set it on the coffee table and then sat down.

"America…" I began situating myself in the armchair across from her. "You must be wondering what in the world I am doing here,"

"Just a little," she responded simply

"Well, Kriss told me what happened the night that I sent you home, with the guard." I said, and America who had been focusing on pouring tea, looked up at me. Emotions swirled in her big blue eyes and I waited for her to say something.

"She…she also gave me your letter," I said quietly, "and, I realized that I made a huge mistake! Kriss…she went home and so I came here and the truth is America….I love you and I always have,"

"I love you too," America responded. My face brightened and I leaned towards her,

"Really?" I asked happily

"I wasn't finished, _Prince," _she said fiercely. I sat back in my chair and looked at her confusingly.

"You finally trusted me," she continued, quietly this time. "You finally trusted me and I trusted you. We were finally an 'us' and I was the happiest girl in the world. Did you honestly think that I would go an throw myself at Aspen the day after I told you that I loved you?" her voice got stronger and she stood up, "Maxon, you were supposed to trust me, but you obviously didn't! And for you to come back and tell me that you're sorry? That you want to get back together? Maxon, you broke me, not Aspen, _you _did. And right now, seeing you, all these memories are coming back to me. I loved you and you betrayed me and I don't know if I can forgive you for that." She finished. She was standing at the piano and looking away from me.

"America….I, I am sorry, I truly am and I should have let you explained and I shouldn't have assumed the worst. I just…I want a second chance," I pleaded with her. That made her turn a little, and she returned to her seat.

"Maxon, you gave me hundreds of chances so I'll give you yours, but you betrayed me, don't ever forget that. And then maybe…" America said slowly

"I'll never forget it my dear, I love you," I responded

"And one more thing," she said, a small smile forming on her lips, "I am _not _your dear,"

**A/N: Okay, so what did we think? Love it? Hate it? Just to clear things up, she is still heartbroken but really, who could stop loving Maxon? It's like when she first came to the palace, she was heartbroken because Aspen broke her heart. And now she's going back to the palace, still heartbroken, but this time it's Maxon's fault. And who says she has to ever forgive him? **

**It's America.**

**Okay, so here are my review responses and if your name isn't on here it's probably because you reviewed after I wrote this! I am super awkward about writing thanks, so if my response isn't up to your standards, I am super sorry and just know that I seriously love you all so much!**

_**Frankfish**_**-Thanks so much! I love your support and hope you like this chapter, and I really hope that you don't die :D**

_**Mmeli12-**_**Thank you! I have been trying to work on my writing and I'm really glad you like it! **

_**Cute Irish Gal- **_**I'm a girl :D but you already knew that ;) I'm glad you liked the cliffhanger because some people (none of you pretties) hate cliffhangers! Hope you enjoy this chapter and PM me soon! **

_**Madi. Schlesinger-**_**OMG! Thanks!**

_**DI9571-**_**#twinning no school buddies! Yeah, it's weird, we **_**never**_** have snow days! Thanks for reviewing!**

_**SizzleLily98- **_**Thanks! I hope you enjoy the story and PM if you have any ideas! I would love to hear them!**

_**AcademicGirl-**_**I do hope that your not dead, and I hope that you enjoy this next chapter. I updated it as quick as I could just for you! **

_**AlytheAmazinglyAwkward-**_**Well you are welcome, I guess…but I should really be thanking you for your support and for reviewing! **

_**Atiyaturrehman64-**_**Thanks for your support! **

_**Lilythemermaid- **_**Thanks so much! I hope you keep reading, as I love your story to and I'm really happy that you checked mine out! **

_**Prnamber3909-**_** I'm just lucky, I guess! Thanks for reviewing! **

_**Marissalara97- **_**You are sooo sweet! Thanks for your support! It really means a lot to me! **

**Okay, stay tuned for more chapters!**

**Xoxo,  
S. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Palace

**A/N: Okay, readers. You guys have been so supportive of me! 800 readers in 4 days? That's amazing! And 35 reviews! I feel so popular :D But seriously, thank you so much for reading and reviewing all that! I got a request from ****winterprincess ****and they asked for Kriss to have a happy ending. I have a KRISS POV in there, but it will take some time for her to have her happy ending, if that ever happens. Keep reading, and reviewing! Thank you all so much! **

**Xoxo,  
S. **

**KRISS POV**

My face was wet with tears and my dress was crumpled from sleeping in it and yet, my heart wasn't broken.

I was hurt of course, that's a natural reaction to breaking up with someone. But I would heal and Maxon would become a story that I would tell my grandchildren when I grew old.

America was careless yet thought-out, she was temperamental and yet poised and she was loose and regal at the same time. She was everything that Illea needed. She was everything that Maxon needed.

I sighed as I saw my neighborhood in Columbia zoom into view from the tinted windows of the car. Three guards were escorting me back to my house and then five more were coming to guard my house. It was mandatory because the royal family believed that the rebel's might still try to get to the Elite, even after the Selection.

One of the guards carried my bags as I followed another one to my house.  
I remembered where the keys were hidden and ducked down to retrieve them from the bush. My house was empty, my parents must have been out for the morning and yet I heard the television playing from the sitting room.

I thanked the guards and then headed to the sitting room and gasped when I saw who was lounging on my couch.

"Kriss, oh honey, your back!" she said, the fakeness of how she spoke barely managed to hide the smugness layered thick in her voice. Suddenly, I was brought back to the Selection where I spent days listening to interminable stories of life as a two and a model, where ladies lined the streets just to say hello to her.

It was Celeste Newsome.

"What are you doing here," I snarled

"Well sweetie, when I heard that you had left the palace I had to come congratulate you!" she said sweetly. She had stood up and come to stand right in front of me.

"What for? I came home," I responded angrily

"Well I know, you couldn't even last a month as a Princess. Congratulations Kriss, your reputation is ruined, what a pity…all that hard work and you didn't even get some," Celeste said, her voice suddenly turned malicious as she twirled a piece of my hair in her fingers.

"That's why you were sent home, all you ever cared about was sex and the crown! You never cared for Maxon, you just wanted the _money,_" I responded, swatting her finger away from my hair.

"That may be, but look at me now, I am one of the most eligible bachelorettes in Illea. And what are you…. you're nothing now, you're trash," Celeste whispered into my ear. Then she stepped back and grabbed her purse.  
"Well, I best be on my way," she said cheerily, "would you be a dear and escort me out?" she asked one of the guards while she flipped her hair seductively. I grabbed her arm though and spun her back around.

"Celeste, I cared enough about Maxon to let him go so that he could be happy. If it were you, you wouldn't have done anything. You're the one whose trash, Celeste." I said, all the poise and gracefulness that I was complimented on vanished and for once I felt alive and free.

"You sure about that, _Princess _Kriss? Look around you, this isn't the palace anymore," she laughed and strutted out of my house and one of the guards rushed behind her. I sighed and slumped onto my couch.

Was Celeste right? Should I not have said anything to Maxon and stayed at the palace?

No. I wasn't Celeste because I wasn't cold-hearted and mean. I was gentle and kind, I was _the_ Kriss Ambers from Columbia who everyone adored. I was once Princess of Illea and I was a good person.

So why did it take me two years to tell Maxon the truth?

**AMERICA POV  
**"Good-night America," Maxon said kindly before he turned and left my house. He wanted to stay, but had to return to the palace before morning because he had a meeting with Parliament. Maxon told me that guards would be back on the weekend to bring me back to the palace.

I sighed and headed to my bedroom. But on my way out of the sitting room I stopped and walked back to the piano. I grabbed a picture off the top of the piano and returned to my room.

I set the picture on my bedside table and stared at the two people in the picture for what seemed like hours before I was finally lulled to sleep, a single thought still ringing in my head.

Maxon and America.

Prince and Princess of Ilea.

The rest of the week passed by in a blur, the thought of returning to the palace made me excited, but also made my stomach churn. What would the Queen think, whose opinion did all value. And what about the King, he didn't care for me and his anger was taken out on Maxon.

The palace was even more beautiful then I remembered and memories swarmed my head. Meeting my best friend Marlee and being on the Report for the first time. I remember when the Italians came and when I met Maxon in the gardens for the first time. I had made a rebel of a careful man who was always followed by his fathers shadow. I remember when Maxon and I were sitting in the gardens by the water, and he put his arm around me for the first time and he watched me start to believe that we could really be an "us".

None of the maids could see us either, though a few would be notified so that they could serve me, the whole business was meant to be a secret so big that nothing even happened. So I was rushed through the secret entrances into one of the suites.

As soon as I got there, I rushed to the phone and called my house. Since I was in the Selection for so long, my family got an enormous amount of money. Not nearly enough to be considered a four, but enough that they were living happily and there was enough for seconds at dinner. They had enough money that they had bought a house phone so that they could call me.

"Hello?" My father's voice filled the suite

"Daddy, it's America," I responded

"America, how are you?" he asked cheerily

"Daddy, I have to tell you something," I said warily

"Are you hurt, America?" My dad asked concerned.

"No, no! I'm fine, but I have to tell you a secret so big that you have to act like I didn't even call you. You cannot tell anyone, not even mom!" I said hurriedly.

"What is it America?" My dad asked.

"Daddy, I'm with Maxon….at the palace," I whispered.

**A/N: Okay, so what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think, I love hearing from all of you so much! This chapter was sort of choppy, because America went from sleeping in her room to being at the palace and there was no sort of transition into that….Also, what did you think of Kriss. I promise that in the end she will find her own "Prince Maxon" and live happily ever after. But what about Maxon and America, just because she's at the palace doesn't mean that she has to end up with Maxon. And what about the encounter with Celeste? Did you like it? **

**Review my pretties. **

_**Frankfish-**_**I hope you like this update, and thought I probably suck at writing Fluff and can't promise to dedicate a whole chapter towards it, I will do my best to include it somewhere in the near future. **

_** - **_**I love him too! TEAM MAXON all the way!**

_**Prnamber3909-**_** Sorry the whole Spencer thing was so confusing….sort of awkward…um, yeah. But thanks for sticking with me and my story, it really means a lot to me!**

_**Lilythemermaid- **_**You're right. "Maxon is the epitome of all things good" I love him too! I'm not your "S" reviewer, whenever I review I am logged in. Thanks for reviewing! Mwah! **

_**Dauntless Selected- **_**Thanks, I'm glad you liked the ending! I'm like really bad at endings, so you reviewing about it means a lot to me! **

_**Cute Irish Gal- **_**I hope you like this chapter. And no worries about the gender thing! PM me soon! **

_**1234don't step on me- **_**No school buddies! But I have to go back tomorrow :( that sucks man. Thanks for reviewing! **

_**Atiyaturrehman64- **_**Thank you so much. I'm glad you liked it and hope to hear from you soon! **

**Okay, one more thing. I know I have been like, shooting out chapters in the past few days, but I didn't have school so I was like "let's be antisocial and whatnot!" but I have to go back, and I have homework. So if the next chapter doesn't come out soon…I'm super sorry!**

**Xoxo,  
S. **


	5. Chapter 5: Resolutions and Reminisces

**A/N: 52 reviews? Seriously?! Thank you all soooo much! Sorry this came out so late, I was having writers block. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's my longest one yet! Enjoy. **

**Xoxo,  
S.**

**Maxon POV**

Having America back at the palace was a strange thing. It reminded me of the Selection. All the other girls' rooms were empty, and cleaners went in them regularly to make sure no dust had circulated into the nooks and crannies. But now that America was back, the whole guest wing seemed alive again.

She brought life back into it, and it made me fall in love with her all over again.

I smiled to myself as I headed to my father's chambers, we had to figure out how to tell the press that Kriss had left and I brought back America. Thankfully we hadn't told the press about the 'affair' between Officer Leger and America otherwise it would make the task of telling the country ten times harder.

Guards in pristine white uniforms guarded my father's study, and when they saw me they saluted me and one of them entered the room and I heard the muted voice of my father telling them to send me in.

I nodded to them and entered the office. My mother was sitting on one of the armchairs looking at me worriedly.

"Father, mother," I said politely

"Son," the king said without looking up from his paperwork,

"Oh, Maxon," my mother said caringly. She gave me a weary smile and I sat down next to her.

"Word around the palace is that lady America is back," my father said finally putting his pen down.

"Ye…" I began, but I didn't even get a chance to finish one word.

"Why?" my father finished harshly, "Kriss was a perfectly acceptable choice, and that girl causes such a havoc,"

"Because, I made a mistake and Kriss told me something that made me think twice about being with her," I explained looking at my mother, hoping that she would see that I truly loved America and would convince my father to let her stay.

"What was it, Maxon?" My mother asked putting her hand on my arm.

"I prefer not to tell, if that is all right, mother," I said, choosing my words carefully. My father eyed my suspiciously

"Well, that girl better not cause any more trouble and you have to figure out a way to tell the people," my father said after a long pause.

"Oh I will, thank you father," I said and then turned to leave,

"Maxon," the king said, I turned around to face him. "You know what happens when I disapprove," he said. I gulped and nodded. If I didn't find an extremely good case to help me tell the people of Ilea why America was back, I would be whipped.  
"Good day," he said and then returned to his work without giving the queen, or me a second glance.

I sighed and ran a finger through my hair, how was I supposed to come up with a way to tell the people? I couldn't hurt Kriss and make her seem like a monster, but I couldn't just say that I made a mistake so bluntly. Kriss was supposed to be princess and the civilians were very happy with the plans and programs Kriss was going to work on. How was I supposed to tell all the children that they might be older then the age limitations by the time we even look at that project again? That they might already be starving on the streets by the time the builder's get to their provinces. Kriss was the only one who knew how to do certain things.

I headed to America's room; she was the only one that could make me feel better right now. I headed to the guest wing because she said she wasn't ready to move into the princess suite.

I was anticipating the day when she told me she was ready for me to propose. It would have to be soon, because the press would start to wonder where Kriss had gone.

But I was willing to give her all the time she wanted, if that's what it took to get her back.  
I wanted it to be as easy as breathing for her to say yes.

**America POV**

The knock on the door startled me and I played an ugly chord signaling the end of my piece. I headed over to the door and felt my heart to a little jig when I saw Maxon leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh, it's you," I said feigning disgust. Maxon frowned a little and shifted his position as if he were going to excuse himself and bolt out of there. The tension in the room faded when I flashed him a sarcastic smile and he chuckled a little bit, following me into my room.

I fiddled with the lace on my cream colored dress for a while until Maxon spoke. I felt a strange sense of comfort being back in these dresses again. The extravagant laces and exotic colors were soothing and I wanted to stay in them forever.

"America," Maxon murmured, I looked up and blushed.

"Maxon," I said quietly. He was looking at me in sweet sort of way, like he loved me and he loved that I didn't quite love him completely.

"We have work to do," he said putting his hands on his knees. I looked at him, no doubt with a confused expression on my face. "My father told me that I had to find a way to tell the people about the recent change in…princesses' and I decided that you should help me. You know, because you are the replacement," he said the last part mockingly but I knew how big a deal the task in front of us was.

We had to convince the people, who weren't crazy about me, that I was going to be their princess and that they were happy about it. They loved Kriss, seeing the work that she had been doing for the children and school system it was hard _not _to love her. She was composed and regal, everything a queen had to be and wonderful around children.

And what was I? Temperamental? And nowhere near special.

I guess that pretty much summed up my entire existence in three short descriptions.

But I had to help Maxon; I couldn't just leave him to deal with this to. And if I were the queen I would have to deal with things much bigger then this and in a lot less time.

"Okay," I said slowly. I was probably radiating fear and Maxon could smell it in the air.

"Don't worry, my love, we'll think of something," he said.

Five hours later, I think he was reconsidering the statement.

We were sprawled on the bed. For the first few hours we had sat all poised and my back was killing me and after the 100th _horrible _idea we gave up the idea of being regal. So I kicked off my heels and we sat on the bed.

"What if we say that she was sick?" I suggested.

"And even our top-notch doctors weren't enough to save her, so we sent her home to rot away in misery?" he shot back.

"Well, when you put it like that it seems much more harsh," I said defensively smiling a little.

"Just a little," he responded, smirking.

"What about saying that…no…oh! What about telling everyone that we…never mind…. wait! What if we told everyone that it just didn't work out in the end?" I said

"You think that would convince everyone?" he said longingly

"It would confuse me a little for a while, but I would adjust and accept your choice, besides it's not like I would really have, you know, a choice," I explained.

"But that's it! I want the people to feel like they have a say, and that they have a choice even if it's barely anything I want them to know that I am working my hardest to satisfy them, I want to be a hero to them." Maxon sighed

"I think we should take a break and come back to this later," I said. Maxon was getting to stressed out and he needed to take a break otherwise he was just going to get more and more frustrated. Also, I wasn't sure how much more thinking I could do with in one night, I started to shuffle papers back into near piles when Maxon spoke one last time,

"America, one last thing, do you think that's selfish, to want glory and to trick people into thinking they have tons?"

"I think that Maxon is the epitome of a good man and wanting the people to be happy is the most selfless thing I have ever heard someone do." I said quietly staring into his deep brown eyes.

And I saw what I saw two years ago when we stood in the very same room and Maxon had kissed me and we had went back and erased history and he made me feel like there was no Selection and we were the only two in the world.

And I saw that he loved me.

And I think I must have loved him.

I think I must have loved him a lot.

Because I kissed him.

And at the time, I wasn't really sure why. I was just glad I did.

Because Maxon Shreave, prince of Ilea, truly was the epitome of a good man.

**KRISS POV**

Celeste's visit repeated itself in my head over and over again until I couldn't take it anymore. I stormed out of my house and ran into the woods that stood near my backyard. When I was little, the woods scared me with their tall and foreboding trees. But now, feeling like this, I was glad that they were there, they were a comforter and I planned to disappear under their covers.

Tears stung my eyes as I stumbled on the uneven ground. When I thought that my chest was going to explode, I rested my hand on the trunk of a tree and leaned over to catch my breath.

"And what would a lovely lady like you be doing out at this hour?" I heard a strong voice from behind me. I tensed, I hadn't heard anyone from behind me.

The rebels.

The guards weren't back yet and I was defenseless. I refused to turn around and slowly adjusted my feet in my heels so that I could escape quicker.

"Miss, are you alright?" the voice asked again. Part of me was screaming at me and telling me to get out and run as fast as I could, but another part, the lonely and hurt part convinced me to turn around and look at him.

So I listened.

It was dark, so I couldn't see him completely, but he was tall and lean and very composed. He was beautiful. I quickly wiped away my tears and stepped towards him.

"I'm fine, thank you," I said weakly

"Well, no one should be out here at this time, let me at least bring you back to your house," he said. His voice was carefree and yet I could tell that he was concerned for why I was out here.

"Thank you, I'm Kriss by the way," I said taking his hand. He helped me step over a fallen branch and we started back towards my house.

"Kriss as in the princess of Ilea?" he asked stopping to look at me.

"Ex-princess," I said, "oops, I'm sorry! You can't tell anyone, no one can know!" I pleaded.

"Relax, prin…Kriss, your secret is safe with me," he said playfully and we continued to walk.

"What are you doing out here anyways?" I asked bluntly and then mentally slapped myself.

"I was working for a couple years and then when I was done with my term, I decided that I didn't want to go back home. So I moved out here, I was just getting some air," he explained.

"What line of work were you in?" I asked curiously

"Oh, it's not important. So, if you don't mind _me_ asking, what were you doing out in the woods?" he asked

"Well," I breathed, "I came home from the palace and I guess things just didn't work out and I keep telling myself that I am not heartbroken but…" my voice faltered and I prayed that I wouldn't start crying again. "Right now, I don't know what to feel," I said. We walked in silence for a little bit more and I realized that I just shared all my feelings to some stranger that I would probably never see again.

"That's acceptable, and since we're being so honest with each other," he started jokingly looking at my distraught expression, "I'm a little heartbroken too, my girlfriend left me for someone else," he said and I gasped.

"Really? I'm so sorry! I had no idea! And here I am, rambling about my feelings and I didn't even bother to care about you!" I blabbed.

"It's fine Kriss, plus I like being with someone so honest, it's refreshing," he said seductively and I noticed that we were at my house. We headed to the front door, which I had left wide open. Stupid Kriss. I took a step forward when I felt a strong hand turn me around.

Now that we were in the light, I could really see him. His brown hair fell over his mischievous green eyes. He had chiseled features and it made me catch my breath and at the same time he seemed strangely familiar, like I had seen him a long time ago.

"Kriss, I hope you feel better and maybe I could see you again sometime," he said in an adorably awkward way.

"I'd love that," I said smiling ear-to-ear, I grabbed the handle to my door and was about to close it.

"Wait, I don't even know your name," I said looking into his eyes. He leaned in so close that if I turned even a little bit, our lips would touch.

"Aspen," he whispered and then he disappeared into the night, leaving me mesmerized and wondering when I could see him again.

**A/N: Okay? So what did we think? It's Maxerica and Kraspen? Does that even work? But seriously, did you love it or hate it? Responses for reviews are down below so check to see if your name is there! Reviews are so encouraged that are basically mandatory. :) **

**Xoxo,  
S. **

**Ravenbookbird- I hope you liked this chapter and from me to you, welcome to Fanfiction **

**Who cares- Thanks for the motivation, Kriss was a little weaker in this chapter but I still hope you liked it. **

**Lindsey99- I hope you liked it! You are so sweet *****blows kisses***

**Guest- I did get some lines from Taylor Swift's song "Mine" **

**Winterprincess- thanks, I'm glad you liked Chapter 4. I hope that you like the Kriss and Aspen I added in there. **

**Karategirl537- Well, thanks! That means a lot and I hope that you liked this chapter and stick with it! **

** -Thanks! I did get some lines from T-swifts song! Maxerica all the way! **

**Atiyaturrehman64- You are the sweetest thing! **

**Cute Irish Gal- Yay! Celeste "does it" with everybody, even some high up people, she has a way of finding things out. ;)**

**Shawwwtttttyyyy- Thanks, it really means a lot! Xoxo 3**

**Xoxo,  
S. **


End file.
